


Причина раздоров

by fandom Weiss Kreuz 2020 (fandom_Weiss_Kreuz)



Series: БК-спецквест [3]
Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Art, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Handmade, Inks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:42:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26125192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Weiss_Kreuz/pseuds/fandom%20Weiss%20Kreuz%202020
Summary: Не поделили.
Relationships: Hidaka Ken & Kase Kouichirou
Series: БК-спецквест [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1919536
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27
Collections: Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (объекты SCP), Weiss Kreuz спецквест 2020





	Причина раздоров

**Author's Note:**

> Автор: [**_vorona1405_**](https://gnezdo1405.diary.ru/)

[](https://images2.imgbox.com/16/5d/vZKYWbZQ_o.jpg)

**Author's Note:**

> Материалы: чёрная тушь, бумага.  
> Тема спецквеста: SCP-114 – Причина раздоров.


End file.
